What if
by nilepharaohess
Summary: What if Lily and James were still alive? What would Harry's life be like?
1. Fidlieus Incantatem

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or J.K Rowling characters.  
  
This is my 1st fanfic so be easy on me.  
  
A/N: in this scene they are going to perform the Fidlieus Charm. Which according to Flitwick "'tis a most complex branch of magic in which a secret is held inside a single soul.   
  
"Sirius, will you be my secret keeper?" James asked. "Er... Sure." "Thank you. I knew I could count on you." James said happily. "Well, see you later, Lily and Dumbledore are waiting." Without a response from Sirius he apparated to Lily and Dumbledore at the Three Broomsticks.  
  
"Well.... What did he say?" Lily asked her husband impatiently? "Yes, what did he say?" Dumbledore asked with a twinkle gleaming in his eye. "He said yes of course." James told the two happily. "Good." The two said in unison. "Well, we must perform the charm. James, go fetch Sirius for me if you please." "Sure." And off he went....again.  
  
Five minutes later Sirius appeared, (he was tall and handsome with slicked back hair) with James with his untidy hair and hazel eyes.  
  
"Hello Lily, Dumbledore" Sirius added to Dumbledore smiling. "Well the sooner the better. Dumbledore said. "Fidelius Incantatem"  
  
Sirius twitched for a second but still looked as handsome as ever. Just then, Remus Lupin walked in to the bar and spotted them. He was wearing shabby robes but a wide smile as he entered.  
  
"Hello Moony," Sirius and James said. You see that is the thing about Sirius and James they did everything exactly the same. They thought the same, talked the same and you would think that they were brothers. The only difference was that they looked different. Sirius was tall with slicked back hair, and James was average height with hair that kept sticking up in the back.  
  
"Hi, did you perform the charm yet?" Moony asked curiously. "Yes," replied Sirius "and I think ill go hide somewhere too, just in case. 


	2. News: Good and Bad

Disclaimer: NO I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER A/N: Previously Peter tried to kill Harry but failed and they took him to Azkaban.   
  
One year later. "Sirius we want you to be Harry's godfather." Lily and James told Sirius happily. "That is, if you accept."  
  
"Of course I will it's a pleasure. Harry, you hear that Harry? If anything happens to your parents I can take care of you." Sirius said in a baby voice to his godson.  
  
"Thank you Sirius," Lily sighed. Just then, an owl rapped on window with its beak. James strode swiftly to the window and opened it for the brown barn owl as it anxiously flew in. James carried it towards Lily while Harry's bright green eyes shined with delight and his untidy hair stuck out of the back of his head more than usual. A wide grin spread over his face as James brought the owl closer to him. James unwrapped the parcel to find the Daily Prophet the wizard newspaper. James gave the owl five Knuts and it flew off. James stared at the Prophet, his face had a mix of terror, shock and surprise.  
  
"What's wrong James?" Lily asked sounding worried.  
  
"He escaped. That filthy liar. He transfigured. Little Peter got the better of us. He wants to kill our son and we have to protect him...... Hogwarts, the perfect place. Sirius send an owl at once to Dumbledore and ask him if we can stay. Lily go pack our things. I will be back. I'm going to alert Remus." James said this all very fast and nervously.  
  
Six hours later a beautiful phoenix came through the open window carrying a letter. Dumbledore had written, Dear James, I would love for you to stay. Come as soon as possible if you like. We will have the Staff Lounge empty for you. But if you would like to stay somewhere else I will be more than happy to find another space for you.  
  
Yours Truly  
  
Albus Dumbledore P.S Meet me at Hogsmeade tomorrow at 3:00 pm and I will transport you to Hogwarts.   
  
Dungeons of Mischief:  
  
"Yes Master, I shall set out to kill him tomorrow." Wormtail squeaked happily.  
  
"Tomorrow is too early, we shall wait a week or two then we shall kill the little boy. He can't do us any harm. How old is the boy anyway?" asked a cold drawling voice.  
  
"He will be turning two in July Master."  
  
"Forget the week or two part, I have the perfect plan." Voldemort said cruelly. 


End file.
